Cash
Introduction Money is one of the most important things in Super Nick Games. Without it it would be harder for you to survive and win minigames. Cash is main game currency in Super Nick Games. There are two currencys, cash and coins. How To Earn Cash Earning money in the game can be simple as participating in a minigame , killing your opponents or just collecting stuff in minigames. Since Super Nick Games is a large game, its going to be long listing everything on how to earn cash. 1. Killing your opponents. # Regular Zombie = 10$ #Fireproof Zombie , Flak Zombie , Stronger Zombie, Fast Zombie = 25$ #Elemental Zombie = 65$ #Deathsekkar = 250$ #Survivors = 50$ 2. Winning & Participating in Minigames # You can earn up to 500$ per round just by winning minigames that goes from 1 stars to 5 stars. Rewards can vary from 100$-500$. Basically the more stars the minigame have, the harder and the bigger the reward you get from it. # If you some how died during the minigame, you basically lose the minigame but you can still get cash and exp from the minigame if at least 1 player wins the minigame. The longer you survive during the minigame before being eliminated, the bigger the reward will be. 3. Collecting Stuff # Collecting easter eggs in Easter Island Minigame: 6-15$ # Whacking blocks: 30$ # Collecting Coins: 1-4 Coins 4. Buying Cash The easiest way to earn in game cash but this requires robux to use this method: * Tier 1: 5 robux , +100$ * Tier 2: 45 robux , +1,000$ * Tier 3: 500 robux , +12,500$ Things You Can Spend With Your Cash There are many things that you can spend with your earned cash in Super Nick Games. 1. The Live Store ( Limitations ) * Pain Pills: 1 Per Round | 50$ * +20 Temporary Walkseed Boost: 1 per round | 200$ * Survivor Radar: Infinite | 20$ * Reposition: Infinite | 5$ 2. items * Banana Peel: Requires Rank 8+ | 20$ * Pain Pills | 25$ * Energy Drink: Requires Rank 5+ | 40$ * Medkit: Requires Rank 5+ | 60$ * Moonwalk Potion: Requires Rank 13+ | 75$ 3. Armours * Cloud Armour: Requires Rank 5+ | 20$ * Energy Armour: Requires Rank 5+ | 30$ * Fireproof Armour: Requires Rank 2+ | 5$ * Flak Armour: Requires Rank 3+ | 20$ * Intermediate Armour: Requires Rank 13+ | 80$ * Master Armour: Requires Rank 25+ | 250$ * Medic Armour: Requires Rank 9+ | 60$ * Standard Armour: Requires Rank 8+ | 40$ * Tank Armour: Requires Rank 28 or 29 | 250$ [ Might be discontinued ] 4. Weapons * Bazooka: Requires Rank 16+ | 35,000$ * Bomb: Requires Rank 20+ | 28,000$ * Carbine Rapid Rifle: Requires Rank 25+ | 100,000$ * Crossbow: Requires Rank 10+ | 12,500$ * Crowbar: Requires Rank 5+ | 1,200$ * Grenade Launcher: Requires Rank 15+ | 23,500$ * Rapid Star Launcher: Requires Rank 17+ | 14,000$ * Revolver: Requires Rank 5+ | 200$ * Rock Launcher: Requires Rank 8+ | 10,000$ * Shovel: Requires Rank 2+ | 350$ * Sniper: Requires Rank 8+ | 3,500$ * Sword: Requires Rank 10+ | 8,000$